The invention relates to a portable electric torch comprising a lighting module with light-emitting diodes, a switch to control lighting of the diodes, and means for modifying the lighting beam emitted by the diodes through a window of the housing.
1. State of the Art
To obtain a torch with a colored light ray, it is state of the art to use light-emitting diodes having a predetermined color, or to equip the front face of the torch by means of a glass plate tinted with the required color.
This glass plate can be fitted fixedly without the possibility when using the torch of modifying the color of the light emitted by the torch.
The colored glass plate can also constitute an accessory able to be fitted onto the front face. Such an accessory is not integrated in the housing of the torch and may be misplaced or forgotten when used. Its fixing requires a manual fitting action, for example screwing on, engagement by press fitting or clip-fastening, which may be difficult to perform depending on the conditions of use. To return to the initial state of lighting with white light, the colored plate has to be removed and stored in a specific place so that it can easily be found later for a new change of lighting state.
2. Object of the Invention
One object of the invention consists in providing a portable electric torch with light-emitting diodes enabling the user to easily change the coloring of the lighting beam.
Another object of the invention consists in providing a portable electric torch with light-emitting diodes enabling the user to vary the lighting angle of the light beam.
The torch according to the invention comprises optical transmission means mounted swivelling around a swivel pin securely fixed to the housing, allowing a limited swivelling movement between an inactive position away from the diodes and an active position situated facing the diodes, the swivel pin extending substantially parallel to the direction of alignment of at least two diodes.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the swivel pin of the optical transmission means is horizontal being placed back from and under the diodes. The optical transmission means simply have to be lifted to position them in front of the diodes in the active position. The longitudinal dimension of the torch remains unchanged in this position, as the optical transmission means are totally integrated in the window of the housing. The optical transmission means simply have to be lowered to return to the inactive position.
The optical transmission means can be formed by a colored filter or a suitable lens.
The front face of the housing preferably comprises a rim acting as bearing surface for the filter or lens in the inactive position.
The filter or lens is preferably L-shaped, being provided with a gripping finger at the top part, and with a cylindrical protuberance at the bottom part constituting said swivel pin.
It is also possible to locate the swivel pin of the optical transmission means above the diodes.